powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shibolena
"If we can destroy the pinnacle of human culture, then their smile will twist into terror" ''- Shibolena '''Shibolena' (シボレナ, Shiborena) was second in command to Dr. Hinelar on the Grand Nejiros. She often came up with plans for conquering. Biography Conquering the human world (1-18) Shibolena first appeared inside Nejicrasher with Hinelar and Bibidebi and escaped back to GrandNejiro after setting a time bomb to destroy GalaxyMega, though the plan failed. She then was assigned to cast a Nejire spell to summon many Nejire Beasts. She first officially met the Megarangers during the Chameleon Nejire scheme but she teleported away. She then transported Bibidebi to enlarge Ebi Nejire in a plan to destroy Galaxy Mega, but failed again. Afterward, she didn't appear for several episodes until the Rose Nejire's Akumatherapy plan, posing as a nun. Shibolena tried to transform every child into PetitBara Nejire, but one of them was Chisato, the new friend of Ruri who could only think about her birthday cake given by Chisato. She then tranformed into Chisato and tricked Ruri into drinking the rose potion and used her power to trap Chisato with the rose vine. Furiously, MegaYellow attacked Shibolena, but she reveal that while they're dueling, Rose Nejire will likely to destroy her friend because as long as the rose on Shibolena rapier is not destroyed, Rose Nejire can regenerate as much as she want. She proved herself to be a forbidable foe and managed to stop all MegaYellow attack until MegaYellow use Blade Arm 'to defeat her along with destroying the rose allow the rest to finally defeat Rose Nejire. Shibolena attemp to reveal MegaYellow true identity but is fooled by MegaBlue hologram into thinking that both were different person. The Guirail Arc (19-32) :''To Be Added Psycho Nejilar and Nejiranger (33-45) :"Your opponent is me!" by Shibolena in Carranger vs Megaranger : Using the remain of Mad Guirail, Dr.Hinelar was able to create much more advanced monster called Psycho Nejilar. He also repaired Yugande into his third form which make Shibolena very happy. :During the battle with Carranger, Shibolena was sent by Hinelar to aid Helmedor by mind control Carranger with her magical kiss. She later used this move on Helmedor himself when he refused to cooperate and command Bibidebi to enlarge both him and Crab Nejilar when they were defeated. She participate in a plan to overthrow Javious along with Yugande and Bibidebi. When NejiRed go on sudden rebellion and attacked Yugande. Shibolena run in to protect Hinelar, only to be easily defeat by NejiRed laser attack which soon after that Hinelar remove NejiRed freewill and turn them into mindless slave and destroyed him to finally complete his plan to overthrow Javious and become the new ruler of Nejirejia. The Hinelar City(46-48) After Javious destruction, Shibolena along with Yugande were sent out to capture people in Hinelar city as well as brainwash them. However, thanks to the Nejiranger Spirits, the the plan was ruined and forced them to escape which lead to Hinelar City's destruction. Shibolena's End After being wounded by Megared's drill saber, She made it back to grand Nejiro to inform the destruction of Moonbase and Yugande's death. Her wounded body started smoking, she knows she will not survive. Her final words are '''Goodbye father before his beloved daughter exploded right before his eyes. Abilities As doctor Hinelar masterpiece, Shibolena was blessed with many and dangerous abilities. She can use a powerful electric shock to summon a tornado or control rose (bara nejire power). As mistress of disguise and illusion, she can transform herself into anyone she choses and create an illusion to trap her enermy. Trivia *Shibolena actress is Asami Jo who also acted for Hizumina. *Astronema was based loosely on Shibolena because both were once known as Shizuka and Karone respectively and both were converted into cyborgs and become evil. Though Shibolena does it of her own will, Astronema on the other hand does it because of cybernetic equipment that control her. *Shibolena was seen briefly in episode 40 of Power Rangers in Space, when Ecliptor was defeated. Also See *Astronema - Her Power Rangers Counterpart from Power Rangers in Space. *Hizumina - Her counterpart in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Denji Sentai Megaranger